elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Colette Marence
|Base ID = }} Colette Marence is a Breton mage who can be found in the College of Winterhold. Personality Colette is convinced that the other mages of the college look down on her for specializing in Restoration, and is very defensive about her specialization. She complains about them leaving nasty notes on her bed and at work, although no such notes can be found in-game. She also can be heard wandering the halls complaining of her research material going missing, though is polite to the Dragonborn. Training She serves as an Expert-level Trainer for Restoration, and also starts the Restoration Ritual Spell when the Dragonborn's Restoration skill reaches 90. Dialogue "You consider Restoration a valid school of magic, worthy of study, don't you? Don't you?" :Of course it's valid. "Good, good. Not that I require validation, of course. There are just some - and I shan't name names - who would disagree. It can make life difficult when one's colleagues fail to recognize the research one engages in." :Not really. "I... I see. Well, I'm glad we've established this early, rather than me hearing it about it years or decades later when the whispers behind my back are loud enough." :I don't understand. "It's quite simple. There are some who shall not be dignified by being named, who have implied that it is not. That is to say, it's been suggested that resources used for my study of Restoration could be put to better use. Any other use, in fact. It's not just healing cuts and bruises, you know. The undead are a very real, very dangerous threat and Restoration magics can keep them at bay. Not to mention the benefits of wards! How can they continually overlook wards! It's baffling!" ::So you're treated badly because of your work? "Well... No. Not really. Not directly, I mean. But I know things are said behind my back. Conversations cease when I enter rooms. I'm quite aware of what's going on here, and I will not stand for it!" Good Intentions "Restoration is a perfectly valid school of magic. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" :Have you ever heard of the Augur of Dulain? "The Augur? Tragic story, really. At least, the way I heard it. But that was a long time ago. It was some experiment gone horribly wrong. Ghostly results, I was told. And his ghost still roams the halls, they say. Of course, on further reflection, that may have simply been an attempt to scare me. Hmm. Perhaps I'll ask Tolfdir what really happened. I understand he was here at the time." Lecture Colette Marence delivers a lecture on the importance of Restoration magic in the Hall of the Elements. Most of the members of the College gather around her in the Hall to listen to her lecture. After she finishes, everyone goes back to their usual schedule. "I would just like to remind everyone, once again, that Restoration is indeed a valid school of magic. It is absolutely worthy of research, despite many of the notes I've had left in my bed. And my desk. And on occasion, my meals. Anyone suggesting that Restoration is better left to the priests of the Temples, I think, is forgetting a few things. "Firstly, the ability to repel the undead cannot be ignored. Skyrim is well known to be full of these... Draugr, ancient Nord warriors who cannot find peace. I submit that everyone in this College has, at one time or another, relied on one of the Restoration spells that can keep them at bay. "Secondly, how can anyone forget wards? They have become essential to any mage working in dangerous situations. They are counted upon every bit as much as Candlelight, or Invisibility. But more importantly, wards have saved lives. This is a simple fact. Every mage in this College regularly uses wards for practice, so as to avoid physical harm. I truly hope that these points actually sink in, and that more care and thought is given to this subject in the future. Thank you." Wares Selling various spell tomes from the Restoration discipline, Collette also sells mage apparel that bolsters Restoration and Magicka. Trivia *During the quest "The Staff of Magnus," Colette will not talk to the Dragonborn, but simply repeats, "What are we going to do? We have to save the college!" *When starting the "Restoration Ritual Spell," her voice is full of pride when telling the player that they are "so dedicated" and that she is "so comforted" by their mastery of Restoration, before going on to complain about her colleagues again. Bugs *After completing the quest "The Staff of Magnus" Colette may go missing, if so she can be found under the bridge to the college with the "Detect Life" spell, in order to fix the bug you must use the "Unrelenting Force" shout to move her in the direction of the town and not the college. Once she begins moving on her own she will return to normal. *Colette sleeps with her eyes open. Quests *Restoration Ritual Spell Appearances * * de:Collette Marence es:Colette Marence fr:Colette Marence pl:Colette Marence pt:Colette Marence ru:Колетта Маренс uk:Колетта Маренс Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: College of Winterhold Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters